Truth or Dares Show
by BlackAngel1234
Summary: So it's a Truth or Dares Show with the turtle! *applause are heard in the background* Let the torture beginn and send your dares now
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dares Show**

I've never saw a truth or dare story for the Turtles so I'm going to make on XD

Here is the list of characters that are going to be tortured:

**Leo**

**Raph**

**Donni**

**Mikey**

**Master Splinter**

**April**

**Shredder**

**Karai**

**Casey**

And with help from my two wonderful co-host Mion and Lea (My OC's) and my assistant Rick the show will hopefully be a success.

You can also dare me and my OC's

So please write some dares or truths and review :D


	2. The Shows beginn

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE GUYS SEND SOME DARES!**

**This can't be a truth or dare show without them!**

**I don't own this all expect my OC's, Rick, myself and the idea**

**In the break room behind the stage**

Rick: Ms. Angel we don't have any dares!

Angel: I know Rick. I already have a idea so call the staff to be ready and where's my coffee?!

Rick: Be right back.

Lea:Do you think it's a good idea to start this show? We don't have any dares.

Angel: Well i have dares so it will be enough for the first show.

Mion: Whatever you say. Your the boss.

Angel: Thanks Mion. RICK where's my coffee!

**At the stage**

Angel: Welcome to the truth or dares show. I'm your host Angel and the co-host Lea and Mion.

Lea: Nice to meet you

Mion:Hi

Angel: And here are the Ninja turtles. *Snaps finger*

*They all appears*

Raph: Where the hell are we?!

Angel: Welcome to the Truth or Dares Show.

Leo:Wait we never agreed to be here!

Angel: Well to bad you have to.

Shedder: As if. You should let me and Karai go or you will destroy you.

Angel: *hits him with a electro shocker* D o you guys still want to talk back to me?

Everyone except the hosts: NO!

Angel:Good then let the torture I mean show beginn!

Since we didn't got any dares from others I will use my own dares.

The first one is...LEO!

Leo: Why me?

Angel: because it's you so. You have to go on the roof of the highest building here and jump down while you scream: I can fly.

Leo: I'm not going to do that!

Angel:*shows him the electro shocker*

Leo: ok ok I doing it.

Angel:Great. Mion go with him and film him."

Mion:Alright. Come on fearless

Leo:Hey don't call me that!

Angel:While they get ready for his dare we will do the next one.

Donnie, April go into this wandrobe for seven minuts!

Donnie & April:What?!

Angel:*pushed Donni and April in the wandrobe and closes the door.

*TV on the wall goes on and shows Mion and Leo at the Empire State Building.*

**At the Building**

Mion: Are you ready fearless?

Leo: Don't call me that and I not going to jump...

*Mion pushed him form the building*

Leo: I hate youuuuuuuuuuuu

Mion: No problem.

**Back in the studio**

Mion: we are back.*come back into the room and pulls an unconscious Leo behind her*

Angel: Great. Donnie and April you can come out of the wandrobe.

*no answers*

Angel:Well whatever e're going to pull them out later. This will be the last dare fro this chapter,

RAPH!

Raph: WHAT?!

Angel: You have to listen to Leo talking about Space Hero and you mus enjoy it.

Raph: F**K IT. I'm not going to do it!

Angel:Language!*shocks him with the electro shocker,*

Don't you dare to ever say these worlds in this show again!

Leo do your thing!

Leo:* wakes up* alright so the newest episode of space hero was so great because...

**1 hour later.**

Leo:...and that's why Space Hero is the best show ever.

*Everyone is sleeping expect Lea*

Lea:Well sine Angel and the others are sleeping it's time to end the show.

Bye Guys and write some dares for us

**So the first chapter is done. **

**Please write some dares and see you again. Please review,favourite and follow**

**The Angel of Darkness has spoken.**

**Bye**


	3. More Dares

**Author's Note:**

**Thank's so much for all these dares. I promise I will do all of them!**

**I decided that I will switch the co-hosts every chapter and today is Lilith's turn(My other OC)**

**At the break room.**

Angel:Where's Mion?! She should be here right now.

Rick: She said she can't come today.

Angel:What? But I need a second co-host who can torture them.

Lea:I can do that.

Angel:Sorry Lea but I need you as the nice girl.

Rick: Ms. Mion said she's going to send her little sister over.

Angel:Which one? Stella or Lilith?

Rick:

Angel:Ok alright then let the show beginn.

Light, Camera,Action!

**At the stage**

Angel:Hello and welcome back to the Truth and Dares Show!

The turtles:Oh man...

Angel:*shows them the electro shocker*

Everybody:Yay!

Angel: That's what I want to hear. So Mion isn't here today...

Leo:Yay!

Angel: Shut up Leo. So Mion send us her little sister Lilith.

Please give her a great applause.

*smokes covers the whole stage and a person appears in front of Mikey*

Mikey:Eep...

Lilith: Hi

Angel:Hi Lilith and now the show can finally start.

The frist dare is from Werewolf Mermaid and it goes to Raph.

Raph:Why me?!

Angel:Because people loves to dare you so your dare is:

You have to tell everyone here that you wish you were a unicorn with rainbow sparkling wings. If you don't you have to do a dance/fight with with her and just that you know she is a wonderful dancer and fighter and everyone say that she's drop dead beautiful.

So what will you do.

Raph: I will do this with the unicorn.

Angel: Ok Lea film him!

Lea:I'm ready*holds a camera and films Raph*

Raph: I wish I were a unicorn with rainbow sparkling wings.

Mikey:Dude I knew it.

Everyone except Raph: laughs

Raph:Shut up!

Angel:Alright the next dares are from minah14. Wow that are some dares.

Alright let's start with Mikey. You have to eat fifteen pizzas.

Mikey:Thank you minah14

Raph:Wait why do I had to do such a horrible dare and Mikey can eat pizza?! It's nor fair!

Angel:Shut up! Lilith do your thing.

Lilith*Summons a shadow that throws Raph out of a window*

Angel:Mikey do your thing!

Mikey:Alright dudette!

Angel:While Mikey do his dare we will do the next one. Donnie you have to wear a princess uniform and you have to say:I'm a beautiful princess.

Donnie:What?!

Lea*changes him into a princess uniform*

Donnie:That's so embarrassing. I'm a beautiful princess.

Angel*films him*

That going to come on YouTube!

Alright next dare is for...Leo!

Leo:NOOOOO!

Angel:Chill out it's nothing bad.

Leo:Ok...

Angel: You have to wear Make Up and do a photo shooting.

Leo"Wait can do something else? Please!

Angel:No. Lea do your job!

Lea: Alright. *pulls Leo behind her*

**Some minuts later**

Lea: Alright I'm done.

*Leo steps out of the changing room with new clothes*

Angel:Lea you just had to use some Make up on him not to style him!

Lea:But it was so ugly with just make up so I thought a new style would be better.

Angel:*sighs* Alright let's get this behind us. Wait is that my dress?!

Leo:I think so...

Angel GIVE ME MY DRESS BACK!*Chase him with a chainsaw*

Leo*Runs away*

Lea:While Angel and Leo are away we will do the next dares and do the photo shooting later.

Lilith: The next dare is for Raphie.

Raph:Hey don't call me that!

April:When did you came back?

Raph:When this crazy girl chased Leo with a chainsaw.

Angel:Hey I heard that your next when I'm done with your brother.

Leo:Someone please help me!*Still runs away form Angel+

Lea:Alright Raph you have to sing the theme song of Space Hero and then you have to wear a ballerina costume and dance.

Raph:Now way I'm doing that.

Lilith:*glares at Raph*

Raph:Alright I'm doing it but please don't glare at me like that!

*hands Raph a mike and a ballerina costume.*

Raph:*sings the theme song of Space hero while he dance in a ballerina costume.*

I hate this show.

Angel:*Come back with a half dead Leo*

Alright time for the next dare. Karai you have to wear girly clothes.

Lea:*pulls Karai into the changing room.*

**Some minutes later**

*Lea comes out with Karai wearing a blue summer dress with lot's of frills.*

Everyone:*stares at her*

Karai:No one says a world or your dead!*

Angel:Good just three dares left.

Donnie:For this chapter?

Angel:Now from minah14. We still have lots of dares.

Everyone except the hosts:Noooooo!

Angel: So the next one is for Shredder. You have to hug the turtles but without hurting them!

Shredder: I don't have to obey you!

Angel:Oh Lilith...

Shedder:Alright I going to do this but just don't send her to me. She scary!

Splinter:You're scary of a girl?!

Everyone except Shredder:*Laughing*

Shredder:Shut up!

Angel:Just do your dare or I can't post the new chapter!

*Shredder hug the turtles without hurting them*

Angel:See that wasn't so bad. Ok the next dare is for April.

April:Alright what do I have to do?

Angel: Take Casey's shirt off.

April:Well that isn't so bad.

*Takes shirt from Casey*

Angel:Did you guys saw that? April doesn't talk back and just do her dares. You all should be a little more like April!

The next dare is for Casey.

Casey:What do I have to do?

Angel;*push him in a room with a human like rat*(No it isn't Splinter!)

Next we have dares from Snicker. Fairy.

*reads the dare*

What the hell?! Why d people like to do that. Lilith you have to say the dare . I just can't1

Liliht:Raphie and Mikey have to kiss each other for ten second.

Raph &Mikey:WHAT?!

Angel:Well let's get this over.

*pushes Mikeys and Raphs head together and they kiss.

Mikey:*Runs to the bathroom.*

Raph:*jumps put of the window*

Lea:Ok the next on is for Donnie. He has to sing "Will you marry me" from Jason derulo for April.

Donnie:*Holding a mike and began to sing:

_105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh

105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do...

April:Donnie that was beautiful.

Angel:*is crying*

I just love this song. I need a short break Lea take over for me.

Lea:Alright Leo it's your turn.

Leo:Not again,

Lilith:*throws him in another room and into a bathtub. Before she closes the door*

So you know you have to stay for five minutes in this tub.

**Five minutes later**

Leo:*Coms out of the tub.*What was in the tub anyway?

Angel:Cat pee.

Leo:What?!*runs to the bathroom take a shower*

Angel:So i think it's enough for this day. Bye guys and send more dares.

Lea&Lilith:Bye

**That was too much... I still have some dares left so I'll use them in the next chapter. Be nice and write more dares or truths.**

**Please review,favourite and follow**

**The Angel of Darkness has spoken**

**Bye**


End file.
